csipresidentfandomcom-20200215-history
Malia Obama
Malia Ann Obama (born July 4,1998) is an American student at Harvard University. She and her younger sister Sasha are the daughters of the 44th President Barack Obama and former First Lady Michelle Obama. Early Years Malia Ann Obama was born at University of Chicago Medical Center in Chicago, Illinois. When the family lived in the Kenwood section of Chicago, she and her sister, Sasha, attended University of Chicago Laboratory School. Obama studied drama and dance as a child. She was also interested in sports from an early age, she played soccer, tennis, and ran track. Obama was really interested in soccer, but her mother steered her towards volleyball because she felt that the sport would be help her daughter accept her unusual height. White House years On January 20, 2009, the day of her father's first inauguration, Malia moved into the White House with her parents, sister, grandmother, and was given the Secret Service codename "Radiance". The Obamas wanted their daughter to have a normal childhood, and the family premiered in their reality show, "The First Family". Due to President Obama's promise, Obama has two Portuguese Water dogs: Bo and Sunny. Obama graduated as valedictorian from Sidwell Friends School, a private school in Washington, D.C., the same school that Chelsea Clinton, Tricia Nixon Cox, Archibald Roosevelt attended. She was student council treasurer her second year, vice-president her junior year, senior class president her senior year. Obama played outside hitter for the volleyball team, power forward for the baskeball team, and was a member of the tennis team as well. She won four volleyball championships, three basketball titles, multiple championships in tennis and became the third female to win Gatorade Player of the Year in two different sports in Washington, D.C. history. She rankes second all-time in state history for kills (2,203) in volleyball, tenth all-time state leader in points (2,015) for basketball, and finished her tennis career with a 67-5 record. Obama was selected as a AVCA Under Armour All-American and McDonald's All-American, and participated in the both games. During the last year of her father's presidency, she spent the summer working as an intern in the U.S. Embassy in Madrid, Spain. In her father's eight years in office, there were 232 stories in The New York Times and 187 network news stories about Malia. Of all presidential children preceding her, she received the most television coverage. Education and academic life Following her high school graduation, media speculation regarding her choice of college resulted in heavy press coverage. She ultimately chose to attend Harvard University. She entered Harvard in fall of 2017, to major in film but later switched her degree to Visual and Environmental Studies. The week before she arrived on campus, her mother published an open letter in her syndicated column asking journalists to leave her daughter alone. Malia arrived at Harvard in a motorcade with her parents, Secret Service agents, and almost 250 journalists. For her security, bullet-proof glass was installed in her dorm windows and surveillance cameras were placed in hallways. Secret Service agents in plain clothes lives in her dorm. Charity Obama set up an eBay account where she auctions old clothing to raise money for the Children's National Medical Center. She is an active supporter of St. Jude Children's Research Hospital in Washington, D.C. She also visits other children's hospitals and considers Education Through toys one of her favorite charities. She is a national spokesperson for Light the Night Walk, an organization that creates awareness for cancer. See Also * List of children of the Presidents of the United States * Sasha Obama External links O